ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Military shuttle
|operator = Starfleet |Type = Shuttlecraft |Active = 2250s |image2 = Unnamed Enterprise military shuttle 3.jpg |imagecap2 = Side view |image3 = Gilliam 2.jpg |imagecap3 = Aft view }} The military shuttle was a shuttlecraft type operated by Starfleet in the 2250s. ( ) Physical arrangement This type of shuttlecraft had two engine nacelles attached to the dorsal sides of the main body of the shuttlecraft and stub wings positioned below the center line. There was a small impulse drive located in the center of the aft bulkhead, just above the center line. The cockpit had three forward facing windows arranged vertically, with the center window divided into three triangular segments. There were also a single window on the roof of the craft and two angled windows on each side. There was also three windows in the center of the craft in the central compartment that could be used in an emergency evacuation. This shuttle type also had four retractable landing gear located at each corner of the ventral hull. Interior The military shuttle was used primarily as a troop transport, but the central compartment could be reconfigured to a variety of layouts. Standard to every shuttle interior was the cockpit and aft compartment, which were accessible from the central compartment through a pressure door located in the center of the craft on each end. The cockpit had two seats with the helm located on the port side of the craft. The aft compartment had a bathroom. Layout A File:Bardeen interior.jpg|Interior layout A File:Bardeen interior aft.jpg|Aft bulkhead displays and compartments This layout had four rows of seats facing each other running the length of the shuttle, forming two aisles. This configuration allowed equipment to be stored between the two center rows of seats. The aft bulkhead had two displays centered on the aisles and several compartments. Layout B This layout had the seats arranged in pairs of two facing forward, with two aisles running down the length of the shuttle between the seats. Layout C This configuration was used on shuttles that had a cargo door on the ventral hull and a gravity plate on the roof of the cabin. This layout had seats running along the hull on either side, with the center of the central compartment clear except for some support or safety rails that ran floor to ceiling around the cargo door. On the ceiling were six retractable handrails, with three on each side of the gravity plate. Layout D This layout had two transporter pads in the center of the central cabin, with seats running along the hull on either side. The center of the starboard bulkhead was taken up by the transporter console, and the standard windows to either side of the cockpit door were exchanged for extra bulkheads, with the port side bulkhead mounting a control display that could activate the transporter. Shuttles of this type ]] *''Bardeen'' *''Dimassa'' 01 *Shuttle 89 *Shuttle 12091 *Shuttle 78072 *Unnamed Appendices Background information While not named in dialog, the production sketches and signage on set use either "Military Transport" or "Military Shuttle" respectively. The signage on shuttle 12091 in particular read "UFP MIL-SHUT-12091". File:Military shuttle cockpit.jpg|Military shuttle cockpit File:Kelvin type shuttlecraft cockpit.jpg|''Kelvin''-type cockpit The cockpit of the military shuttle was a redress of the ''Kelvin''-type shutlecraft's cockpit, with Captain sitting on the port side while Captain Robau sat on the starboard side. Apocrypha In both the comic The Galileo Seven, Part 1 and the video game Star Trek, the Galileo was a ship of this type. External link * *[http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2010/10/04/the-military-shuttle-from-star-trek-2009/ The Military Shuttle from Star Trek] at Eavesdropping Category:Federation shuttle classes